Lloviendo ausencia
by SKANDROSITA
Summary: La vida de las personas en la prisión, cambio de manera positiva para la mayoría ¿Pero que pasa con quienes extrañan la seguridad en Woodbury? Una extraña historia sobre Milton y OC.
1. Perdido en los recuerdos

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes The Walking Dead son propiedad de Frank Darabont(Creador de la serie), Robert Kirkman y Tony Moore (Creadores del comic), por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

_Los últimos arreglos y detalles, para hacer sentir a cualquiera en casa, siempre son los que se recuerdan con cariño.—Yo, nunca tome en cuenta Halloween, me parecía tonto e insulso exaltar a los espíritus. —Milton, estaba terminando de acomodar los adornos, en la edificación principal. —Pero acepto que, esta bien tratar de hacer menos pesada la vida en la actualidad._

—_Las personas de este lugar, merecen tener un dia tranquilo, ya no recordaba en qe mes me encontraba. —Neve, cubría las ventanas, para que la luz no entrara y el lugar estuviera en total oscuridad. —Todavía no he visto el recorrido completo._

—_Te aseguro, que es aterrador. —El castaño acomodos sus gafas, mostrando superioridad, estaba entusiasmado, después de tanto tiempo llevando las investigaciones de Phillip._

—_Espero, que sea divertido y seguro para los niños._

—_Lo es. —Respondió rápidamente. —Yo mimo diseñe la temática y basándome en los gustos de todos, creo que les gustara._

—_¿Eso incluye caminantes en alguna habitación? —Sabia las maneras sucias con las que, El gobernador mantenía la atención de los residentes. _

—_No, sabes que no me gusta exponer a nadie. —Encendió el interruptor y las luces comenzaron a parpadear, junto a los sonidos macabros del sonido del lugar._

—_Lo se, confió en ti, eres un buen hombre. —Ese comentario, provoco un tono rojo explosivo en el rostro del Milton, no estaba acostumbrado a socializar, ni a recibir comentarios afectivos. _

—_Yo, termine aquí. —Trato de escapar de la situación, pero termino tropezando son una de las mesas. —Disculpa. —Su garanta comenzó a cerrarse y trato de toser. —No sabes todo sobre mi. —Odiaba entener en secreto, su laboratorio y las investigaciones que llevaba a cabo._

—_No hablas mucho. —Bajo de la silla en la que estaba parada y camino en dirección del consejero de Phillip. —¿De qué es tu disfraz?_

—_De doctor… creo. —La bata blanca, era parte de la regla del festejo, vestir algo de blanco._

—_Muy original, eres un doctor stripper. —conocía las maneras para incomodar al castaño, se sentía atrapado cuando invadían su espacio personal. —¿Aceptas tarjeta de crédito?_

—_T… te gustan. —Estaba muy nervioso. —¿Te gustan l… los srippers? —Pero intentaba seguir el juego._

—_Cuando mi hermana festejo su despedida de soltera, hubieron strippers, pero no significa que me gustaran. —Desabrocho su abrigo, dejando a la vista, un vestido sencillo y vaporoso. —¿Me ayudas? —Estiro el brazo, para que su amigo sostuviera la manga. —Me gusta, lo tranquilo e intelectual._

—_Te disfrazaste de ángel. —Neve sonrió completamente ruborizada. —Creo que si._

_Ella había llegado al pueblo, antes de que la personalidad de Phillip saliera de control, por eso no era foco de atención para nadie—¿Dije algo malo? —Milton, tomo el abrigo y lo dejo doblado en la mesa, no estaba acostumbrado a ser delicado en sus comentarios._

—_No, fue perfecto. —Paso la mano por la mejilla de doctor._

—_Quisiera ser más valiente. —Pero su timidez no lo dejaba avanzar. _

—_Quisiera ser más alta. —bajo despacio la mano, hasta recargarla en el hombro de Milton._

_El volteo la mirada y pregunto. —¿Para que? Tu estatura es la promedio en mujeres de tu edad._

—_Para poder besarte y tu no tengas que buscar esa valentía innecesaria. —Estiro su cuerpo, rosando los labios del consejero, que no dejaba de respirar aceleradamente._

_Cuando tomo todo el valor de su interior y respondió la muestra de cariño, en volvió a la joven en un torpe, pero seguro abrazo. —¿No te lastiman mis lentes? —Pregunto en la boca de Neve._

* * *

Rick, iniciaba una de las tantas rondas que daba por las instalaciones, a casi era el momento en el que las personas comenzaban a dispersarse para regresar a los sectores que les correspondían, pero cierto aire en el ambiente lo hacía sentir enfermo.

En la sala principal, los niños sobrevivientes de Woodbury, disfrutaban de una tarde tranquila. —Por el momento, no están solos… pero recuerden, que nunca estarán seguros. —Pero recibían una reprimenda, por parte del cazador con más experiencia del lugar. —Son libres de hacer lo que quieran, pero no sean pendejos y no arriesguen a los demás. —Los pequeños estaban sentados en círculo, dejando que el adulto fuera en centro de atención. —¿En que estaba pensando al querer salir del lugar? —Su voz sonaba, mas grave de lo normal, se veía muy molesto, el simple hecho de recordar a varias niñas tratar de salir para buscar una idiotez, lo sacaba de sus casillas.

—Una calabaza. —La pequeña rubia, hablo tratando de esconderse entre los demás compañeros de reprimenda.

—Es el motivo mas imbécil, que he escuchado en toda mi vida. —Daryl, se levantó, apretando los puños. —¿Todo fue por Halloween? —No pasaron del jardín, gracias a la supervisión de Glenn, pero lo que enfurecía al menor de los Dixon, era la insensatez de los niños. —¿Quieren escuchar una historia de terror? —Pregunto con tono dictador.

El líder del grupo, observaba y entendía el motivo tan simple e inocente, que tenían los pequeños, para arriesgar sus vidas. —Fue mi culpa, Rick. —La voz de Neve, distrajo por un momento al sheriff.

Volteo, conteniendo su criterio. —¿Tu les dijiste que salieran?

—Ellos querían una fiesta de disfraces y pedir dulces, pero no se puede en este lugar, yo solo menciones que, podíamos tener una noche de historias de miedo.

—Entonces ¿De donde sacaron la idea de la calabaza?

Daryl, camino por fuera del circulo. —Imaginen esos caminantes, rasguñando la piel de Mika, metiendo sus manos en su estómago, para sacarle todas sus viseras frente a ustedes, mientras ella todavía esta consiente, eso da mas miedo que un fantasma ¿No? —Cada paso que daba, notaba el miedo en cada uno de los escuchantes.

—Lizzie, menciono que su familia ponía un adorno todos los años en la entrada de su casa en Florida y yo solo respondí, que sin adornos, no había fecha especial. —Neve, cuando escucho sobre el altercado, intento defender a los niños. —Solo querían disfrutar de un dia normal.

—¿Te das cuenta, que en este mundo, ya nuca habrá nada normal? —Daryl, respondió desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Neve Hoek, había demostrado fidelidad al grupo, desde que fue rescatada por Rick, cuando Daryl casi la asfixiaba con una llave, cuando ella trato huir junto a otros habitantes de Woodbury. —Ya dije que, es mi culpa. —Carol, la describía, como una mujer misteriosa, retraída y triste, que sus ojos azules demostraban soledad. —No te desquites con ellos. —Tenía los brazos entrelazados a su espalda, parecía que escondía algo entre sus manos. —No es su culpa, que tu baja autoestima, se deba a tu infancia retraída y decadente.

Daryl, alzo la mano, mostrando su dedo medio. —Vete a la mierda. —Al pasar junto a la joven, noto lo que escondía y solo soltó un bufido de molestia. —Dales un premio, por su estupidez.

—Glenn, me ayudo a armar esta increíble lámpara, no es una calabaza, pero esta genial. —Ignoro por completo a ese hombre. —Esperemos que Rick, nos de permiso. —Voltearon, todos para recibir una respuesta positiva, por parte del líder del grupo.

—Media hora y después irán a sus dormitorios, sin renegar. —Señalo a los niños, no los podía culpar, pero no quería que algo similar, pasara de nuevo.

—Gracias, Rick. —Neve, se incoó mientras acomodaba la lámpara hecha por Glenn, que con unas cuantas tiras de metal, construyo una obra de arte.

—No agradezcas, harás las rondas en la noche, por un mes, iniciando hoy. —Giro el cuerpo, decidido a seguir con su recorrido de la tarde. —No la pierdas de vista, no podemos olvidar que, sabia donde escondía las armas el gobernador. —Termino diciendo en voz baja a Daryl, que permeancia entre las sombras del lugar.

—No tienes que decirme, que es lo que tengo que hacer. —Todavía recordaba, a esa mujer buscando a alguien en el pueblo, distraída entre tanto caos.

Todos los niños y alguno que otro adolecente, se burlaba, por las nuevas tareas de la mujer, ella aplaudió y trato de cambiar el tema. —¿Con que quieren iniciar? —Neve solo trataba de ganarse la confianza de los demás, ayudando a Carol, en la hora de las historias; cocinando para la gente de la prisión, pero terminaba siendo vigilada por los habitantes mas antiguos.

—Canta algo. —El pequeño Zack

Contuvo la risa, pero contesto con delicadeza. —No soy buena cantando, quedaría ridiculizada si compito contra Beth… ustedes pueden iniciar a contar lo que sea. —Intento hacer que los pequeños niños, no hicieran una rabieta.

—¿Los caminantes, nunca morirán? —Mika, todavía se veía afectada, por el sermón de Daryl.

—Un amigo me dijo que, los caminantes mueren de hambre, después de cierto tiempo, pero a una velocidad mas lenta que, nosotros los vivos.

—Ellos nos comerán un dia. —La platica había tomado un rumbo serio.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, Daryl, Carol, Glenn y Rick, no dejaran que nada malo les pase, los caminantes no pueden contra un grupo tan inteligente.

—¿No recuerdan nada de su pasado? —Lizzie, quería saber mas sobre Nick, su nuevo amigo caminante.

—Solo tienen sus necesidades básicas, no tienen memoria, no importa quien sea o como fuera su vida pasada, ellos no recordaran nada, incluso que llevaban una rutina. —Recordó la última investigación de su amado amigo.

—Entiendo. —La joven rubia, no quería aceptar la verdad sobre los caminantes, asi que cambio de tema. —¿Cómo celebraban Halloween? —En el interior, estaba molesta, nadie parecía entender a los caminantes

—Salíamos a pedir dulces a la casa de los vecinos, pero unos se escondían. —Zack, fue el primero en responder.

—Nosotros adornábamos la casa y después hacíamos una fiesta en donde bailábamos, donde hacían un gran cantidad de ponche color neon.

Parecian distraídos, ese era la finalidad. —¿Todavía recuerdan su ultimo festejo? —Neve, quería seguir escuchando anécdotas alegres.

—En Woodbury, la ultima vez, nos vestimos de blanco y vimos luchas de caminantes, patrocinadas por el gobernador. —Rowan, también escuchaba las historias. —Ese día conocí a Olivia y la bese junto a la fogata, despues llego Milton diciendo que la casa de los sustos estaba lista. —Ese comentario, hizo que los recuerdos salieran a flote. —Fue genial, el caminante que tenían colgado en la habitación principal.

* * *

_El momento era perfecto y unos anteojos no arruinaría el ambiente.—No. —Negó con la cabeza, mientras rosaba su nariz, con la de Milton, el volvió a besar con inseguridad a la joven, nunca había compartido un lazo con nadie, ni con su familia, por eso su vida había sido mediante contacto superficial con todo el mundo._

_Un golpe se escuchó en la puerta trasera del lugar, justo a un lado de la enfermería. _

—_¿Escuchaste? —Milton, sabía que existía una posibilidad, que alguno de sus sujetos de investigación hubiera escapado, pero era poco probable._

—_No es gracioso, la idea de hacer creer a los visitantes de que tienes caminantes en este lugar, no es nada gracioso. —Le dio unas palmadas en el pecho a Mamet y beso su cuello, notando el escalofrió de placer que sentía el hombre._

_Milson soltó un gemido casi inapreciable, poco a poco fueron acercándose a la mesa, donde habían acomodado los dulces para los niños, Neve dio un pequeño salto y quedo sobre esta, jalando al consejero y sujetando el cuerpo sol inocente hombre con sus piernas. _

_Cuando el doctor comenzó a subir la falda del vestido de su acompañante, ella inicio a desfajar la ropa del doctor._

_Las luches tenían efectos parpadeantes y fue cuando ella vio a lo lejos, el caminar torpe de alguien. —¿Quién entro? —Pregunto, cuando la figura estaba a cuatro metros de ambos._

_Milton volteo el cuerpo y quedo helado con lo que vio. —No. —Un de sus hallazgos había salido del laboratorio, el se hizo a un lado, casi sin poder respirar, solo había una explicación para lo que ocurría. _

_El caminante comenzó a perseguir a Mamet, el jamás había utilizado un arma, ni siquiera sabía cargar de munición una pistola y menos usar un cuchillo, estaba petrificado, todo le parecía un sueño._

—_¡Milton! —Grito, Neve, al momento que empujaba el cuerpo descompuesto, haciendo que chocara contra la pared._

_El tomo el desarmador, de sus herramientas con las que había trabajado, pero tenía miedo de actuar, los sonidos del lugar envolvían lo que ocurría dentro, mientras en la afueras, la mayoría de los habitantes disfrutaban de una fogata al aire libre y la dotación de un cargamento de bombones._

_Neve, en un intento desesperado, volvió a enfrentar al caminante, haciendo que este lanzara mordidas a la joven, quien se encontraba a merced, de una fuerza imparable._

_Milton, lanzo una estocada intentando no ser infectado en el intento, pero solo atravesó la mejilla del caminante, que seguía estrujando el brazo de la joven._

_Con la adrenalina invadiendo su cuerpo, la mujer tomo el desarmador y lo jalo para volver a tener control sobre el arma, el caminante presionaba el brazo, con el que controlaba el rostro del zombie y atravesó su ojo, acabando con la amenaza._

_El castaño ayudo a levantar a Neve e inmediatamente la abrazo, pero la presencia de otro caminante, dejo en claro que Phillip, había dejado escapar a los sujetos de pruebas del laboratorio._

—_¿Estas bien, Milton? —La voz, del gobernador se escuchó a lo lejos. —Disculpa el desastre que hice, quería ver tus avances. _

—_Tienes que esconderte. —Jalo a la joven a la entrada del armario, que estaba a un lado de la entrada. _

_No podía quitar la mirada del caminante que se aproximaba ellos. —No te puedo dejar solo. —Una de sus manos la tenia bañada en sangre._

—_Confía en mi, te contare todos, lo prometo. —Mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo. —No te preocupes, por favor. _

_Neve solo asintió y entro sin decir más, esperando lo mejor para Milton y que no saliera herido._

—_Por un momento creí, que te perdería. —El gobernador entro con un andar seguro y tranquilo. —Pero mírate, eres todo un guerrero, lasrima que se arruino tu investigación. —Al estar junto al caminante, Phillip, le dio un codazo y mientras el zombie tambaleo un poco, el tomo su cabeza y la estrello contra la pared, después termino aplastando el cráneo del cuerpo en el piso. —Le dire a los muchachos que limpien y traigan mas infectados. _

—_E.. estoy bien, no te preocupes. —Noto las manchas de sangre, en su bata y ropa._

—_Luces terrorífico. —Dijo con sarcasmo. —¡Merle! —Llamo a su sicario personal._

_Cuando el mayor de los Dixon entro, mostro una cara de sorprendido. —Vaya, vaya, la fiest comenzó antes. _

—_Leva algo de entretenimiento arriba en la casita del horror y llévate esta basura, dentro de unos minutos vendrán las familias a festejar Halloween._

—_Esta bien, pero no esperes que cargue todo, yo solo. —Mostro su muñón con sarcasmo._

—_Le dire a Martinez, que venga. —Salió por la puerta principal, pero noto el abrigo de Neve en el suelo. _

—_Por fin demostraste tener bolas, blanquito. —Merle, comenzó a burlarse de Milton. —Nunca crei, que llegaras a matar a una mosca._

—_Ya sabes, cuando la adrenalina se apodera de tus acciones…_

_El hombre comenzó a negar con la mano y alzo una ceja. —Podras engañar al gobernador, pero esas pisadas en el suelo y el labial en tu ropa, dicen otra cosa._

—_Y..yo, no se de que hablas._

—_No me importa a quien tienes escondido en el closet o si es tu verdadera "yo", pequeño marica, solo limítate a hacer tu trabajo._

_Cuando la gente entro disfruto de la atracción principal de Woodbury, los más morbosos, solo entraban para tomarse fotos, junto a los caminantes de la habitación principal, pero muchas familias disfrutaron de la diversión sana._

_En medio de la gente, Neve se escabullo sin llamar la atención y salió del lugar del mismo modo._

—_No te vi entrar. —Phillip, estaba junto a Milton en la entrada de la casa de los sustos. _

—_Vine junto a Rowan, pero tomamos caminos distintos._

—_No estas vestida de blanco. —Bromeo, con un poco de intimidación. _

—_Venia, pero hace mucho frio. —Cero con insistencia su abrigo. —Pero, me encanto el lugar, saben como hacernos sentir en casa._

—_Buenas noches Neve. —Contesto Phillip._

—_Buenas noches, gobernador. —Sonrio y escapo a su dormitorio, tomo un baño y cambio sus ropas ensangrentadas, escondiéndolas para no levantar sospechas._

* * *

—Es hora de que se larguen a dormir. — Daryl, entro a la habitación, al notar que todo había perdido el sentido.

—Disculpen, no soy Carol y apesto en todo esto. —Apago la lámpara.

—Pero…—Uno de los niños comenzó reclamar.

—No hay "peros" que me interesen.

—Solo somos niños.

—Y tu me confundes, con alguien que le importa un carajo. —Vio como cada niño se levantaba con tristeza. —Tomen, pequeños molestos. —Estiro la mano, dando unos dulces a cada infante. —Ahora, no le pidan nada a Santa, ese gordo es un cretino egoísta.

—Gracias, Señor Dixon. —Un joven de lentes, estaba asombrado.

—De nada, ahora te toca asaltar un supermercado.

Neve, amarro su cabello y salio resignada a hacer sus rondas nocturnas. —¿Quién me hará compañía? ¿Glenn o Maggie?

—Ninguno de los enamorados, seré yo. —Daryl, extendió la mano y le realo a la mujer, una paleta en forma de pene. —Lo encontré en una sex shop, deberías de ver el regalo de Rick, es un chocolate de dos metros.

—Lo guardare, para cuando este sola, gracias... creo. —Tomo el dulce y lo metio en la bolsa de su pantalón. —Fue un desastre, lo que paso antes, crei que el tiempo me ayudaría.

—El cuatro ojos, amigo del gobernador era tu pareja. —Comenzaron a caminar entre los pasillos. —Después de todo lo que paso ¿Sabes a quien le debes lealtad?

* * *

Sera una pequeña historia, de cuatro capítulos maximo.

Comentarios, dudas, criticas... ya saben, en mi perfil, sol libres para expresarse.


	2. El amor nunca regresa

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes The Walking Dead son propiedad de Frank Darabont (Creador de la serie), Robert Kirkman y Tony Moore (Creadores del comic), por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Daryl, extendió la mano y regalo a la mujer, una singular paleta en forma de pene. —Lo encontré en una sex shop, al final es un dulce y es extraño encontrar en este lugar.

La mujer, fijo la vista en el suelo mientras caminaba. —Sutil obsequio.—Sonrió de manera fingida, todo en ese lugar era escaso, el agua, la comida, las medicinas y muchas otras cosas básicas.

—No tienes que agradecer, te ves sorprendida. —Daryl, comenzó a molestar con su peculiar sentido del humor, entendía a medias a quienes habitaban la prisión y sabia que tanto insistir.

—No sabes cuánto, me dejaste con a boca abierta. —Neve, parecía algo distraída, desde que había llegado al grupo de Rick, se comportaba de manera útil y serviciaría, pero en las ultimas semanas, se mostraba seria y distante.

—Se nota que te hacía falta. —El joven giro la mirada y contesto con una sonrisa marcada.

—Eres un idiota. —Tomo el dulce y lo metió en la bolsa de su pantalón. —Lo guardaré para no espantar a nadie.

—Deberías de ver el regalo de Rick, es un chocolate de dos metros.

—Ya decía que, su amistad era muy estrecha, igual que su trasero. —Dio a entender que, ese par era amantes o amigos con derechos. —Eso, solo tu lo puedes afirmar.

—Cuida tu boca. —Alzo la ceja, ahora con una expresión desafiante.

—Está bien, me rindo. —El hombre de cabello oscuro, abrió la puerta, para salir al patio de la prisión. —Cambiando de tema… habría preferido hacer la guardia con Carol. —Con la mujer con instintos maternales, Neve podía tocar los temas que le preocupaban.

—Debiste iniciar la frase con "No te ofendas, pero". —Comenzaron a caminar entre la oscura noche.

—Lo siento, no crei que lo tomaras de manera personal. —La mujer, solo vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, botas y una blusa sencilla, lo suficiente para sentir el frio de finales de octubre.

Daryl llevaba puesto, pantalón de mezclilla, camiseta y su singular chaleco que cuero, además de llevar puesto un chal —Me da lo mismo, lo hago por la seguridad de todos, sería lo mismo para mi, si hoy viniera con Carl. —Noto como Neve temblaba por la temperatura, pero no quiso darle mucha atención.

—¿Ahora, no debo tomarlo de manera personal? —Puso sus manos, a un lado de su cadera y siguió caminando con cierto aire de molestia. —Acabas de decir que, prefieres conversar con un niño, que conmigo.

—Confió en cada persona dentro de la prisión, pero tu…—Rick, había sido claro, Daryl debía de tomar una decisión con ella o hacer que Neve diera información necesaria para Michonne. —¿No se quien le debes lealtad?

—Creí que, ya lo había dejado claro.

— El cuatro ojos, amigo de la persona quien creo toda esta matanza, era tu pareja. — Daryl con esa frase, dio a entender, que ella tenia la misma manera de pensar que el gobernador.

—Mi lealtad a Phillip, murió junto con Milton, eso te lo puedo asegurar. —Respondió con la voz entre cortada, mostro una sonrisa forzada. —No me creas, pero te aseguro que es verdad.

Ambos estaban sentados en una de las plataformas, viendo a la distancia, como poco a poco se acumulaban los caminantes alrededor de las rejas.

—¿Qué te llevo a Woodbury? —Quisa, si el conocía la historia desde el principio, podía llegar a creer, lo que Neve tanto aseguraba.

—Ser maestra de yoga y maestra de defensa personal, hizo que pudiera sobrevivir. —Intentaba quitarse el frio, pasando las manos por sus brazos, pero no ayudaba mucho en ese momento. —Pensar que la primera regla de la defensa personal es, no dañar y solo alejarte del agresor.

—Y ahora, debes pelear con tu instinto de humanidad. —Tomo un termo y comenzó a beber de el. —La ironía de la vida.

—Es verdad. —Parecía tratar de evitar el contacto visual con cada persona que la rodeaba, pero en esa noche era muy notable.

—¿Estabas junto a ellos desde el inicio?

—Nada de eso. —Paso su mano por el cabello, recordando toda la travesía, antes de llegar al pueblo de Phillip. —Estaba en un grupo de varias familias, mi hermana y su esposo, estaban junto a mi.

—¿Cuándo murieron?

—En un ataque de una horda, salvaron a la mayoría los niños, pero no pudieron controlar a los caminantes. —No quería recordar, sobre su vida, antes de Woodbury. —Después de eso, comenzamos a juntar armas y trazar planes para desplazarnos por las ciudades. —Se veía dolida, al platicar sobre su pasado. —Pero, todo lo bueno acaba, cuando hubo escases del agua y comida, tuvimos que salir de cacería, lo malo fue que, fuimos cazados por un idiota manco.

* * *

—_Estas en shock, debido a la deshidratación, no deberías seguir con nosotros. —Robert, el líder del grupo, menciono el mal estado de su compañera._

—_Sus hijos, son los que necesitan medicina y agua, yo no tengo nada que perder. —El rostro de la joven se veía enrojecido, debido a la exposición al sol y presentaba señales de quemadura. —No tengo nada, nada que perder. —Repetía en voz baja, mientras avanzaba por el camino de la carretera._

—_No creo que sobreviva, mas de dos días. —Jenna, una de las madres que tenían a sus hijos en el campamento comento. —Pero se ve dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por nosotros, espero valga la pena; llevamos asi, cinco días, sin ver una sola alma._

—_El mapa muestra, una base militar a unos kilómetros de aquí, debemos seguir adelante. —A lo lejos, dentro de la maleza, comenzaron a salir, unos caminantes, débiles y lentos, no eran mas de siete. —Llevan uniformes, te lo dije. —El lider, saco de su mochila, una gran motosierra y ordeno a los otros, mediante señas, para que juntaran a los atacantes. _

_Neve, tomo de su espala unos ganchos de carnicería —Mejor que los videojuegos. —Estiro la mano, recibiendo una cadena, que unió a su arma. —Espero ver pronto a mi familia y no sufrir en el intento. —Enterró en filo en la cuenca de un mordedor y los otros juntaron con velocidad al resto de los cuerpos, para dejaros en el centro de la atadura._

—_¿Nadie esta lastimado? —Robert, encendió la cierra y comenzó a cortar las cabezas de los zombies, poniéndose a salvo momentáneamente._

—_Buen trabajo, Neve, puedes descansar en la sombra. —Las joven de cabello negro, solo asintió, sin quejarse de sus malestares._

—_Alguien viene. —El vigilante, aviso sobre un vehículo que se acercaba al lugar._

—_Levanten todo. —La mas joven de las mujeres, quito uno de los ganchos, pero el otro estaba muy enterrado entre los cadáveres. —Corran y quédense bajo la maleza._

—_¡Escóndanse! —Jeff, quien llevaba unos binoculares, vio quienes podían ser unas buenas victimas para saquear._

_El sonido de la llantas al frenar, aleto al grupo, Robert veía a lo lejos, a un hombre con una bayoneta en mano, a otro sujeto con apariencia latina y a otro, con una imagen de perdedor, que desentonada con sus acompañantes._

—_Esto es reciente, tenemos visitas._

—_Solo quería un par de sujetos, tengo una teoría, pero necesitaba que los cuerpos llevaran tiempo sin ningún tipo de suministro. —El hombre de gafas, se veía algo decepcionado._

—_En resumen, que no hubieran comido a nadie con pulso durante meses. —Martinez, entendió lo que Merle había dicho segundos antes. —Parece que, estos bastardos, no lograron su cometido._

—_Cuatro ojos, alguien mato a tus conejillos. —Con el filo de su bayoneta, removió los cadáveres y noto el arma que permanecía entre la carne. —Las marcas de sangre, ven en aquella dirección._

—_Pueden salir por las buenas o los buscaremos por las malas._

—_Quiza necesiten ayuda. —Milton, intento tranquilizar a Martinez._

—_Alguien que, decapite cuerpo, significa que tiene armas. —Merle comenzó a acercarse a la orilla de la carretera. —Piensa de manea real, maricon._

—_No podemos atacar sin saber su situación. —Milton, hablo a un lado de la ventana de la camioneta._

—_En cinco minutos, enciende el motor, no importa lo que pase. —Martinez, siguió a mayor de los Dixon, con una diferencia de distancia, dejando atrás a las dos mujeres._

—_Esperemos a que se vayan y tomaremos la dirección contraria._

—_No podemos huir, tememos que conseguir agua como mínimo. —Tomo el gancho, dispuesta a atacar._

—_No hagas ninguna tontería, estas al borde de tu limite._

—_El tipo que cuida el auto, es un debilucho, deja lo derribo y tu conduces. —Comenzó a caminar en cunclillas y cuando salio a atacar a Milton._

_Él se quedó impactado. —E, espera. —Sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo palideció en un segundo y solo pudo alzar las manos en muestra de paz. _

_El gancho estaba en el centro de la nuca del científico, pero Neve no hizo nada, ya que su vista estaba nublada y su pulso tembloroso._

—_Sera mejor que bajes esa precaria arma. —Una voz profunda dentro de la camioneta amenazo. _

_La mujer, tiro el metal al suelo y respondió dándole un puñetazo en el mentón, al consejero del gobernador y tirando al suelo sus gafas._

—_Te ves enferma y nosotros podríamos ayudarte. —Phillip, intento negociar, con una persona que se veía fuera de sí._

_El rubio, masaje de inmediato su rostro, viendo como la mujer perdía la conciencia frente a él y por un momento olvido su dolor y auxilió a Neve._

—_¿Quieres que la mate? —Brian, intuía que su amigo, quería acabar con quien lo había lastimado._

_Milton, estaba sentado en el suelo, con la mujer entre sus brazos, no podía hablar, se sentía sin aliento. _

—_¡No lo hagan, por favor! —El grito lleno de desesperación de Jenna, llamo la atención de los hombres que estaban en medio de los árboles. —Tenemos niños bajo nuestro cuidado y solo estamos de paso. —Los dos hombres, cambiaron de actitud de inmediato._

_—Ella nos ataco primero. —Phillip, interrogo con pose autoritaria._—_¿Cuántos son con ustedes?_

—_Somos cuatro, pero en el campamento tenemos cuatro niños y tres adultos. —Se veía cansada y frustrada. —No tenemos comida, ni agua… por favor._

—_No se preocupen, los ayudaremos. —Si tan solo cuatro personas, habían acabado con siete caminantes, sin usar armas de fuego, era bueno tenerlos bajo su mando._

—_Mira lo que encontramos. —Merle, llevaba a Robert, delante, apuntándole con el filo de la bayoneta y Martinez, amenazaba con una pistola a Jeff._

—_Encontraron a nuestros invitados. —Phillip, aseguro, antes de que un pleito se iniciara. —Disculpen la poca educación de mi amigo, no es bueno con los extraños. _

—_Esta bien. —Merle, alzo las manos y mostro una sonrisa falsa._

—_Llevaremos a su amiga a nuestro pueblo y regresaremos por ustedes._

—_No confió en ustedes. —Robert, fuel el primero en hablar, había sido amenazado por uno de los ayudantes de Phillip._

—_Protegemos a las familias. —Con esa grase, el gobernador intento ganarla confianza de los nuevos aliados._

—_Puedo llevarla con la doctora Stevens y decirle a Supert que, regrese por ustedes y traer otro vehículo. —Milton, se ofreció como voluntario. _

—_No lo creo, blanquito. —Merle interrumpió. —Te perderías a la mitad del camino, como la rubia que eres._

—_Tiene razón, ve con el. —Alzo a la mujer y con ayuda de Milton, la recostó en el asiento trasero. —Los esperaremos y después iremos a su campamento._

_Al arrancar el auto y ahber recorrido una distancia considerable, el mayor de los Dixon propuso, algo nada ético. —Se ve un poco enferma, pero podríamos divertirnos, te dare el privilegio de ser el primero._

—_N, no te entiendo._

—_¿Eres virgen? —Mostro una mueca de sorpresa. —Ya veo, solo le eres fiel a tu novio, el gobernador._

—_Tenemos que ayudarlos. —Milton, a pesar de las detracciones, no apartaba la vista del camino._

—_Le quitas la diversión a todo. —Horas después, reunidos en la enfermería de la doctora Stevens, comenzaron las presentaciones formales._

—_Era un milagro la manera que racionaban las medicinas y los suministros, pero fue bueno encontrarlos. —El gobernador comenzaba su charla. —Supieron mantener a sus familias unidas._

—_Sobrevivimos gracias a las armas. —Robert, qu había pasado por un chequeo rápido, hablaba por el grupo._

—_Tienes una puta motosierra, eso es sutil. —Merle, intervino, para burlarse un poco._

—_Debió ser difícil conseguir gasolina, para que funcionara. —Brian, mantenía una imagen paternal y protectora._

—_Lo fue y más cuando los vehículos dejaron de funcionar, pero usamos buenas estrategias. —El líder, aceptaba el trabajo de equipo._

—_Quisiera escucharlas, en la hora de la cena. —Philip, ofreció un banquete a los recién llegados. —En Woodbury, podemos disfrutar de una comida completa._

—_Nos encantaría, buscamos un lugar seguro desde hace mucho tiempo._

—_Los vivos, debemos estar juntos._

—_Gracias. —Robert, como sus compañeros, tenían confianza en el líder de Woodbury._

_La doctora Stevens, salio de la habitación de la única persona que necesitaba descanso. —No tiene ninguna mordida, ni esta infectada._

—_¿Quién es ella, tu novia? —Martinez, cuestiono a Jeff._

—_¿Neve? —Milton, estaba atento, quería saber quién casi lo había dejado noqueado. —Para nada, fue quien estaba al frente a la hora de proteger al grupo._

_La doctora de Woodbury, dio su diagnóstico. —Sufre de insolación y deshidratación, un poco de suero por intravenosa ayudara y al pasar de los días, ira recuperando sus fuerzas._

—_Arriesgo su vida, con tal de protegernos, es una idiota admirable. —Jeff, admitió que admiraba a la única mujer que no pertenecía a las familias del grupo._

—_Yo la cuidare. —Milton, quería que Merle permaneciera lejos de la joven, al entrar a la habitación, se sentó en una silla a un lado de la camilla, intentando entender, como una persona arriesgaría su vida apropósito, pero su frio intelecto, no le permitía sentir empatía._

_Al pasar la hora de la cena, Rowan llevo algo de comida al científico, quien no dejo la habitación, su atancion se centro en la joven, cuando esta comenzó a quejarse, debido a las molestias de su piel.—¿Cómo te sientes?_

—_Jodida, por eso se que, no estoy muerta. —Alzo el brazo y fue cuando sintió al catéter en el dorso de su mano. —Disculpa, por casi aplastar tu rostro, estaba delirando._

—_No te preocupes, era la insolación. —No recordaba el golpe, pero era lo último en lo que pensaba._

—_Me salvaste y te lo agradezco, cualquiera me hubiera disparado y seguido con mis amigos. —Lentamente, tomo asiento en la camilla._

—_Son un gran elemento para el pueblo. —Alardeo un poco, no sabia el motivo, pero quería quedar como un héroe frente a Neve. —Pondre algo de pomada, para aliviar el dolor de tu rostro y mas adelante podrás tomar una ducha. _

—_Tus manos son suaves, como las de un bebe. —Quería elogiar a su rescatador, pero el comentario, había tomado otro significado, nada halagador. _

—_Deberías sentir el resto de mi cuerpo. —El rubio comento, sin meditar lo que decía. —D, disculpa, no quise, no quiero, mi piel esta hidratada, no tiene nada que ver con interacción física._

—_Eres lindo. —Ese cometario, encendio las mejillas del consejero Milton, ruborizando su rostro con un tono cereza muy delator._

* * *

—¿Un poco de café? —Daryl llevaba un termo.

—Prefiero un buen té, pero no estoy en posición de renegar.

—¿Cómo sabes que, esas cosas también mueren? —Daryl, había puesto atención en las palabras de Neve.

—Dije lo que sabia desde el inicio. —Tomo la tasa de café y despues de tomar un sorbo, tiro el líquido al suelo. —Sabe a agua de calcetín.

—¿Ayudabas al nerd en sus investigaciones?

—Escuchaba sobre sus hallazgos. —No dio mas detalles.

—¿Sabes sobre algún otro lugar donde pueda estar refugiado, el gobernador?

—Lamento no poder responder tus dudas. —Contesto con desagrado, odiaba llevar tanto tiempo siendo interrogada por todos.

—Entiende que, la confianza se gana y con tu actitud, tardara mas tiempo de lo que crees.

—Como sea.

—No puedes decir solo eso. —Daryl odiaba la actitud, desapegada dela joven.

—No creo que puedas entenderme.

—Intentalo. —Se mostro comprensivo, quiza escucharía que, ella seguía siendo fiel al gobernador o que estaban planeando un ataque sorpresa.

—Últimamente, he visto… no importa.

—Eso lo explica todo. —Contesto con sarcasmo Daryl.

—Déjame en paz y terminemos el trabajo por esta noche. —Bajo las escaleras y tomo uno de los tubos, con punta, para acaba con los caminantes, que estaban en las afueras de la prisión, rodeando las rejas.

—Como quieras, pero entonces solo has tu deber bien. —Daryl, contesto molesto.

—Lo dijiste igual que Merle, no me sorprende que seas un idiota como el.

—No soy como mi hermano. —Tomo a Neve, de la muñeca, obligandola a giriar su cuerpo.

—Lo demostraste al casi matarme. —El comentario, hacia referencia a la primera vez que se vieron.

—Estabas en Woodbury, el lugar donde torturaron a mis amigos. —Contesto el menor de los Dixon.

—Y quien lo hiso, fue tu hermano. —Con esa contestación, se notaba que Neve sabia mas de lo que decía, pero Daryl, estaba molesto por el comentario de Merle. —Puedo verlo ¿Puedes explicar y entender eso? No lo creo. —Se mostró rendida. —¿Por qué puedo ver a Milton?

* * *

Dudas, comentarios, criticas (Constructivas) Ya saben… en mi perfil son libres para expresarse.


	3. Caminando sobre un sueño

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes The Walking Dead son propiedad de Frank Darabont (Creador de la serie), Robert Kirkman y Tony Moore (Creadores del comic), por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

—Puedo verlo —Dejo caer el tubo de metal y encaro al menor de los Dixon. —¿Puedes explicarme, por qué puedo ver a Milton? —La demencia comenzaba controlar su realidad.

—¿Hace cuánto que pasas por esto? —Tomo una linterna que llevaba en el bolsillo y deslumbro a la joven, tratando de identificar alguna seña superficial de intoxicación en el cuerpo. —¿Bebiste o fumaste algo?

Mostraba sensibilidad a la luz, pero de manera normal, por lo que solo interpuso su mano entre la lámpara y sus ojos. —Insisto en que eres un imbécil, sabía que no podías entender. —Comenzó a sollozar en silencio con voz entrecortada advirtió. —No quiero que, los niños me vean así.

—¿Hace cuánto lo ves? —Era notorio que ella, no había provocado sus alucinaciones. —Quizá Neve, pasaba lo mismo que el sufrió, cuando vivía en la granja de Hershell.

—Antes solo era su recuerdo. —Torturante, desgarrador recuerdo, imágenes de cuando encontró su cuerpo en aquella habitación de tortura. — Después era a escuchar su voz, entre los pasillos. —Las teorías y avances de sus investigaciones, las pláticas que tenía con ella sobre su remordimiento al ser quien apoyara desde el inicio a Phillip. —Pero hoy lo vi en la prisión. —No era la imagen de aquel hombre asediándola, parecía estar en espera de algo.

Daryl recordó, cuando despertó solo en aquel rio y solo la alucinación de Merle acechándolo y humillándolo, era suficiente para no juzgan a la nueva habitante. —Te entiendo. —Intento dar un consejo, como si fuera Rick. —Es una etapa, todos pasamos lo mismo cuando perdemos a alguien impórtate, dejamos de tener control sobre la realidad.

—Mientes… tu jamás viste a tu hermano. —Nadie quería recordar aquel nefasto manco, con sus comentarios racistas y humillantes.

—Me importa una mierda, si me crees, pero es verdad, lo vi cuando buscaba a Sophia, fue un delirio por las heridas que sufrí. —Esa contestación, era con sus propias palabras.

Ese reacción era normal, para alguien después de sufrir un accidente. —Fue por la contusión, tiene sentido. —No quería seguir debatiendo, cuanto tiempo de cordura le quedaba.

—Rick veía a Lori, pero ahora se encuentra mejor. —Daryl, tomo sus precarias armas le dio en la mano a Neve el tubo para que siguieran haciendo limpieza de caminantes. —Como tú lo harás. —Comenzó a exterminar a los cadáveres reanimados. —Ahora mueve el trasero antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda.

Neve, sabía que no era una buena señal, el estar viendo a una persona, a quien había visto sin vida y notado la falta de pulso. —El virus se encuentra en nuestros cuerpos, pero afecta a unos más que a otros y eso solo tiene una explicación.

—¿Cuál es? —No veía el punto al que la joven quería llegar.

Ambos estaban parados frente a las rejas a una distancia considerable para poder abarcar la prisión y exterminar la amenaza que eran los caminantes. —Que las alucinaciones transitorias están empeorando, lo cual significa que…—Neve veía a Daryl, quien estaba centrado en su tarea inicial.

La voz de Milton termino la frase de la joven. —La psicosis producida por el virus que afecta la corteza cerebral está invadiendo…. —Él estaba parado justo en medio de ambos, se veía tan real, el reflejo de sus gafas a contraluz de la luna, podía hacer dudar a cualquier que pudiera verlo.

Neve, recito lo que el espejismo del rubio comentaba y termino contestando. —Mi sistema central ¿Verdad? —Estaba infectada, pero no tenía la menor idea, que tan grave era su situación.

—Eso pareció un diagnóstico médico. —Daryl, hablo con una ceja levantada, desde que había conocido a Neve, ella jamás había usado esos términos.

Ya llevaban cerca de veinte caminantes entre los dos, más exterminados por Daryl, que por ella. —Me lo dijo Milton. —El frio de la noche, no se comparaba con el la ansiedad que sentía Neve.

—Estoy aquí, por ti… lo sabes, no te puedo dejar sola. —El mayor de los Dixon camino en dirección de la joven, dejando a la alucinación a unos pasos detrás de el

Mordió su labio, intentando contener sus emociones. —No puedo con esto. —Era difícil encontrar su camino, de volver a tener una vida, de olvidar a quien amaba.

—Lo siento. —El rostro del rubio mostraba una expresión de aflicción.

—¿Dónde se encuentra tu cita? —Intento bromear un poco, haciendo menos pesado el ambiente.

—Está justo detrás de ti. —La mujer de cabello negro continuo atravesando cráneos, se veía cansada.

Daryl volteo extrañado, viendo en todas direcciones, notando que eran los únicos de ese lado de las rejas. —Ya casi termina nuestro turno, puedes descansar el resto del día. —Aun no sabía si esa era una artimaña de la joven para mantener escondido al gobernador, pero era muy convincente.

Neve tenía la mirada fija en el castaño, pero no podía ignorar la presencia de Milton. —Debí decirte muchas cosas y así no dejaste indefensa. —Vestía camisa a cuadros, pantalón de vestir y zapatos formales. —Debi decirte cuento te amo y abrazarte al instante.

—Eres muy amable, lástima que, no cuente. —Se quitó los guantes que protegía sus manos, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

—No puedo darte trato VIP. —Daryl se quejó de la respuesta negativa.

Neve, negó con la cabeza, se encontraba peleando contra su cordura y lucidez.

—No era conmigo. —Dio espacio a la joven y entraron juntos al sector donde estaban viviendo. —No le diré a nadie. —Daryl comento justo en el pasillo donde ambos tomarían direcciones diferentes. —Solo no expongas a nadie.

Recostada en su cama, resguardada del frio entre las cobijas y protegida de cualquier ataque tras las rejas, por fin tenía un minuto en soledad; dejando que sus parpados llenos de pesades, la llevaran a tomar unas horas de descanso y tranquilidad.

* * *

_Semana y media después de haber sido amparados por el gobernador, el estado de salud de Neve había mejorado e incluso habia recibido el tradicional tour guiado por Rowan y uno de sus lugares favoritos era el centro donde siempre habia una buena historia que escuchar._

_Esa tarde, en el edificio central se encontraba el rubio, tomando un descanso de sus extensas investigaciones, Phillip estaba en su departamento descansando del bullicio de los habitantes, pero la verdad era la hora que usaba para cuidar y peinar a Penny. —Me alegra verte levantada._

_Su piel tenia de nuevo el tono pálido y sus fuerzas estaban un poco bajas. —Lo que pasa es que, vengo cuando tu no estas. —Dentro las mudas que le habían ofrecido, tomo entre las prendas de trabajo, un vestido floral y unas botas que eran de su número. —Me sorprende verte._

_—No sabía que ya estuvieras familiarizada con el lugar. — Todos esos días imaginando ser el, quien la llevara a conocer Woodbury habían sido arruinados. —¿Un poco de Té? —Llevaba la tetera a la mesa con dos tazas._

_«Me encataria.» Sonrió nerviosa. —Por favor. — Contesto tranquila._

_El rubio acomodo las tazas en la mesa y la joven tomo su lugar, Milton inclino la tetera y el aroma floral inundo la habitación, el vapor parecía tranquilizador. —Espero, sea de tu agrado._

_Meses viviendo de comida enlatada, el sabor era un manjar para el paladar de la joven. —Es esquicito._

_El consejero del gobernador, se sentó a un lado de Neve, sonrió de lado viendo su taza de té y contesto. —No me gusta presumir, pero es mi especialidad. —Tomo un sorbo observo la reacción de la joven._

_—Un hombre con habilidades extrañas, eso es impresionante. —Nadie se preocupaba por detalles como esos, todos buscaban tener las mejores estrategias de ataque, las mejores armas o los vehículos más veloces, pero en Woodbury, era posible encontrar una vida normal._

_—Tú eres como una pandillera. —A su manera de expresarse, era un alago._

_—Espero que eso fuera un cumplido, no eres bueno expresándote ¿Verdad? —Era un hombre extraño, pero ingenuo y atractivo._

_—Lo… lo siento, pero cuando me golpeaste, parecías muy ruda. —Divago un poco, antes de darse cuenta que había cometido un error._

_—Quería derribarte y robar el auto. —Neve, tomo ese comentario con humor. — Asi que entiendo a lo que te refieres._

_Acomodo sus gafas, estaba feliz de poder platicar con alguien que lo entendiera. —Me alegra que, no te ofendas, siempre termino arruinando las cosas con las personas. —Se sentía un poco incómodo, por lo que paso su mano por el cuello, sentía la tensión en ese lugar._

_—Puedo ayudarte con tu dolor. —Auxilio a Milton, pasando dulcemente sus manos, por los omoplatos del científico, acariciando su espalda, hasta llegar a las cervicales, donde comenzó con un masaje sutil. —Estas muy estresado, podría enseñarte algo de yoga y meditación._

_—Me encantaría aprender ese régimen. —Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero mostraba una sonrisa agradable._

_Soltó una risa traviesa entes de responder. —Era maestra de yoga antes de entrar a "Los vatos locos" y andar en los barrios bajos. —Se alejó un poco y espero la respuesta del rubio._

_Milton comenzó a mover sus hombros y sentir un gran alivio. —Me siento mucho mejor, seguramente… eras mejor maestra que pandillera. —Tomo su tasa de té y volvió a sonreír antes de tomar un sorbo._

_Ese gesto, hizo que la joven sintiera un golpe de nervios, ansiedad y euforia. —Más adelante, incluso podría enseñarte tantra. —Neve, comenzó a coquetear con el incauto consejero del gobernador._

_Era ingenuo en cuento a la seducción y la práctica que la joven mencionaba.—Iniciemos con lo básico, no quiero terminar con una luxación. —Mostro una sonrisa tímida y sincera._

* * *

La sensación de humedad es su rostro, no era otras que, la lagrimas que había derramado durante su sueño. «Debimos escapar juntos, pero tu excesiva lealtad a ese pueblo y vanas esperanzas en que Philip siguiera siendo el hombre que el conocías le llevaron a la muerte… fuiste traicionado por tu amigo.»

—¿Estas bien? —Rick apareció en la entrada de la celda de la joven.

Neve, despertó agitada, dando un salto en su lugar. —¿Qué hora es? —Paso sus manos por el rostro, quitando cualquier evidencia de lo que pasaba.

—No te preocupes, Daryl me conto…

—Maldito bastardo soplón. —Se quejó entre dientes, al mismo tiempo que se ponía los zapatos. —No es nada importante.

—Él dijo que, terminaste muy cansada, que descansarías el resto del día. —Rick, estaba confundido con la situación. —Pero, escuche que te quejabas y quería ver si, estas bien.

—¿Cuál es mi deber el día de hoy? —No se veía nada animada, pero mostraba iniciativa.

—Puedes ayudar en la cocina, si es lo que quieres. —No quería imponer su mandato ente nadie.

—Está bien. —alzo el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Rick, sabia que algo andaba mal, reconocía esa mirad perdida, pero no recordaba en quien la habia visto, debía seguir al pendiente de Neve, pero no podía poner toda su atención, con la amenaza del regreso del gobernador.

La mujer de ojos azules, entro al baño y mojo su rostro para refrescarse, al verse en el espejo noto el enrojecimiento de sus ojos. —Es un buen día para usar lentes oscuros.

—No van con tu personalidad. —La voz de Milton asusto a la joven, haciendo que gritara.

Dio un paso atrás y se incoó recargada en la pared.—No eres real. —Pasó sus manos por el cabello, estaba hablado con su alucinación.

—Estoy aquí, por ti. —El rubio contesto, acercándose mientras inclinaba su cuerpo en dirección de Neve.

—Quisiera orinar sin público. —Era dueña de su mente, de su enfermedad y de sus visiones. —¿Qué quieres?

—Protegerte. —Estiro su mano, casi tocando a la joven.

—¿De qué? ¿De quién? —Sus dedos casi se rozaban, el calor de la piel del rubio podía palparse.

—No sabía que estaba ocupado. —El sonido de la puerta interrumpió a Neve, que volteo de inmediato, era Carol quien estaba en la puerta del baño.

* * *

¿Cuanto tiempo podrá ocultar Neve su padecimiento?

¿Rick descubrirá que oculta la mujer de Woodbury?

¿Cual es el mensaje que quiere dar Milton?

Dudas, comentarios, criticas... ya saben, es mi perfil son libres para expresarse.


End file.
